Operation: THE END
by KatietheFox
Summary: Their glorious leader has fallen out of the sky, taking back his position. The adults are trying to tamper with a new way of fighting the kids. Brainwashing them. What happens when kids are involved, losing their sanity little by little. The Kids Next Door will put a stop to this. But so much has changed since Numbuh 1's absence. NOTE: Surprises... everywhere...
1. Chapter 1

_My first KND fanfiction, this is going to take a while. Let me just say that I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, it all belongs to the brilliant Mr. Warburton. If I owned it, then it would be an anime… oh, what can you do. I also want to say that I might cry writing this story, I have a very high level of nostalgia on this show. (I have a High Nostalgia Level list, but I'm not going to bore you with that) Now, I hope you enjoy my story, things are going to get a little messy. _

_P.S. If you have trouble imagining what their gear looked like at the age of 12, then look up their Fusion Fall costumes, they look similar. _

Now Transmitting

Operation:

T.H.E. E.N.D

Things

Happen

Early

Ending

Not

Definable

_Abigail Lincoln_

_ His rocket ship flew out of my sight, our brave leader has left us for good. I looked down at the pair of sunglasses he gave me. There is no way that I will be fit for this job. But I have to make him proud. I stuff them into my shirt pocket and turned to the rest of my friends. "C'mon guys, lets get back to the tree house." I said quietly, walking away from the station._

_ Everyone took a last glance and followed me back to the tree house._

_ Looks like we got a call, our computer screen was flashing at us. I pressed the answer button to see Numbuh 362 calling us. I saluted, "Numbuh 362, sir."_

_ She didn't seem to be in the mood for my formality as she snapped, "At ease, now can you guys tell me where Numbuh 1 is!?"_

_ I froze in place, then I turned back to my team mates who also looked shocked._

_ "Hello? This very serious that he needs to know!" Numbuh 362 growled sounding on the verge of a panic attack._

_ I looked back at the screen and lied, "H-He's moving back home to England and… he won't be coming back."_

_ Numbuh 362 gasped in shock and looked down, "I'm… sorry Sector V. Can we at least contact him?"_

_ I shook my head._

_ "Well, I guess that's the last we'll be seeing of him then. Anyways, there's some trouble brewing down there. All of the Adult scientists seem to be going somewhere for a so called "gathering". I want you guys to find out where they are going and why. All that we can trace is that they are heading towards Father's mansion. Get going A.S.A. Now!" _

_ With that she ended the call and static flashed on the screen. I fixed my cap and turned around to my team mates. Everyone of them was either staring at the floor or sniffing. I shrugged it off and yelled, "GUYS! STOP BEING BABIES AND GET A GRIP!" They stopped what they were doing and straightened up._

_ "Look, I know our leader is gone, but that doesn't mean we have to stop fighting, does it?" They shook their heads._

_ "Then let's make Numbuh 1 proud and find out what Father is up to, alright?"_

_ Their spirits seem to lift up and they headed towards the docking bay to get ready. I swear I could feel Numbuh 1 smiling. I hope that kids gonna be alright in space._

"Hey, Numbuh 5, look at that star!"

Two years have gone by since Sector V's has made his journey into space. One year away from their decommissioning and many things have changed about them. They were lying on a grassy hill near a forest, gazing at the stars. Numbuh 5 was sitting though, staring at black sunglasses. "Numbuh 5?" a raspy voice asked.

She sighed and stared at her friend lying next to her, "Yeah, Numbuh 2?"

Numbuh 2, Hoagie P. Gilligan, was staring up at her with his goggles up. So much has changed in him and when they say changed, they really mean changed, a lot! All of his fat basically disappeared, he was a mid sized pre-teen now. He still kept his pilots hat and goggles, though his voiced sounded a little… lower.

She stared back at him and sighed, "Nothin'… just rememberin' an old friend."

Numbuh 2 took pity on her and sat up, putting his right arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry Abby, who knows, maybe he'll come back some day. I got a feeling about it yah know?"

Numbuh 5 felt comforted by this and smiled, "Thank you, Numbuh-."

"Are you jokin'?!" an Australian voice piped in.

Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beetles, raised his hands up in a "puh-lease" fashion, quickly sitting up. Over two years, he definitely managed to change. First thing that they noticed was his height, he grew almost a foot! Now he's practically as tall as his friends. The back of his hair grew out a little and his muscles became defined. But his friends say the most they miss about him was his squeaky voice.

"He hasn't been down for two years, he won't be down he forever. I mean he hasn't even given us a sign you dummies!" He growled.

He continued to ramble on about how baby-ish they were acting and that they should toughen up. Its like he wasn't even phased much by Numbuh 1's departure. But they somehow feel that he was saddened in some way. They weren't paying attention to the sky though. Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban, who's hair was still black and long, her cheerful self had faded away a little. She began to spend more time in her room, and she started to not speak to anyone. Now, she doesn't even have the courage to talk.

She was laying on her side next to Numbuh 4 staring at them with a sad expression. Then a small flash in the sky caught her attention. It was growing slowly, like it was heading towards them. The Japanese girl sat up and jabbed Numbuh 4 in the back. "GACK! What is it?" He said rudely.

She pointed to the sky where the bright object was heading towards them. They all gasped in shock and stood up. Numbuh 5 squinted her eyes as it drew nearer and nearer. He senses kicked in and her eyes widened as she yelled, "DUCK!"

Everyone squatted on the ground and covered their heads as the object flashed by, burning white. A sound wave cracked the sky causing them to keel over. They covered their ears until the loud banging had stopped. The only thing left was a ringing in their ears as they stood up, staring in the direction the object had crashed at.

Numbuh 5 slowly made her way towards the smoking piece of metal. As she drew closer, she realized it was a space ship of some sorts. Her team mates followed closely behind, gazing at the glowing ship. She hesitated, wondering if she should go touch it or just leave. She felt a presence behind her and turned towards that person. Numbuh 2 had joined her side, staring at it, "Abby, I… I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that… this space ship belongs to- GAH!"

They all flinched as a loud CRACK emitted from the glowing outline of a door. Then the door flew up in the air and landed at the side of the spaceship. A low groan could be heard as a shadowy figure crawled out of the opening. Sector V got into fighting position, waiting for the figure to come into their focus. As the figure hunched over and started walking off the ship, it stumbled and fainted on the ground.

An awkward silence fell on the forest as the team stood regularly. Numbuh 3 walked towards the body, Numbuh 4 tried to grab her though, "H-Hey, what are you doing? You don't know if that thing's an alien!"

Numbuh 3 ignored him though and crouched over the body. She flipped it over on it's back to study the face. She gasped loudly as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Numbuh 4 was looming over her, "Oh, what are you cryin' about? Is it de- Oh my God…"

His voice faltered as his eyes welled up with tears too. Numbuh 5 stared at them, puzzeled, "Alright, now you got a few seconds to tell Numbuh 5 what the heck is going on! She don't like that she ain't included!"

Numbuh 4 turned over to her slowly and whimpered, "H-H-He… just like you… I-I-I'm sorry for doubting!"

Numbuh 5 pressed her fingers to her temple, "What are you talking abou-"

"Abby, look at his face." Numbuh 2 beckoned her over to the figure's face.

She rolled her eyes, "You guys better have a good reason for suddenly transforming into cry babies."

She loomed over the figure's head and stared at him. Her face went pale as she recognized the face. "N-Nigel…"

She froze for a few seconds and bursted out yelling, "QUICK! GET HIM TO THE TREE HOUSE! Can't you see he's unconscious?!"

Everyone jumped and grabbed their leaders body, taking him into their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. nearby. Numbuh 5 trailed behind, looking at the space ship at the corner of her eye. She had a lot of questions to ask this boy… LIKE WHY DOES HE HAVE HAIR NOW?!

ENDING TRANSMISSION

_So how was that for a start? I hope you enjoyed reading, new chapters are coming soon, but I want to try and finish "Sons of America" so I don't have to worry about it. Man, I'm not even sure people are even reading that story. Oh well, I shall be off. READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW AND… well other stuff. BYE~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Little trivia about me, ever since my favorite shows were cancelled, I have been in a nostalgia state for years. Pretty sad, ain't it? Righto, lets get crackin'! (Another thing, I'm not British… you knew that already)_

Chapter 2

A blurry world came into view, little clear dots were scattered everywhere in his eyesight. What was his name again? Right, your Nigel Uno… Now where are you? Nigel tried to get things into focus, but no matter how much he strained, he couldn't get a picture of where he was at. Then he heard the muffled sound of panicked voices.

One of them sounded like they were yelling at the other to go get someone. Everything just sounded like the beating of a bass drum. He finally managed to focus on the ceiling. He was in a bright room, many weird devices surrounded him, beeping and clicking. Nigel let out a groan and raised his hand to rub his head. He tried to sit up but a long sleeved hand pushed him back down. He followed the cloth and stared at the person straight I in the eye.

It was his old, ditsy, friend… but what was her name? Oh that space travel scrambled his memories sure enough. He can't get a grip on it… come on… "Kuki!"

That was her name! Wait, who said that? "Well, looks like ol' sleepy head's finally awake!" Nigel turned towards the entrance to the room to see an African American girl with her hands on her hips, a smirk plastered on her face.

She removed her hands and walked towards Nigel saying, "How yah been, sleepy? Boy have I got a lot of questions to ask you."

Nigel tried to speak, but it came out in weird mumbling. The girl shook her head and quietly said, "I guess you can consider my question rhetorical now. I think you should rest here for a while, then when your voice is gets back, you can talk to the otha-"

"HE'S AWAKE!" yelled a slightly chubby kid as he bursted into the room with a blond boy following behind him.

Did… did Nigel know these people? He felt like he did, but he couldn't remember.

The girl slapped the kid with the helmet and hissed, "Don't yell so loud! HE just woke up from a crash! Do ya'll want to burst our leader's ear drums?"

Leader? Was that what Nigel was? He could feel his voice coming back to him. He stuttered out, "W-W-Wh-Who… are y-y-ou… guys?"

Everyone stared at him in shock as their faces saddened. The blond kid balled his fists and came up to him growling, "Don't you remember me? Your friend? Numbuh 4?"

"You guys… have numbers for- GAH OW!"

The so called "Numbuh 4" swiftly punched Nigel in the forehead in a rage. He started to yell moronically as his colleagues grabbed a hold of him and pushed him back. "Are you crazy Numbuh 4?! Ya'll just hit your _friend _in the face!"

"WHY DOESN'T HE REMEMBER ME?!"

Wait! It all came back to him, he knows why he's here! He remembers where he is and who they are! He jumped out of the bed and stared at what he was wearing. It was his Galactic KND space suit, he touched his face… empty... Right, he doesn't have his sunglasses anymore. He turned towards his friends, "Guys! I… I remember now! I know all of you!"

Numbuh 2 gave him a look and asked, "Why don't you prove it then?"

Nigel thought for a moment, he had a brilliant question, "Let me ask you a question then."

"Alright, shoot!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why yes!"

"Liar."

"I- HEY! Yup… you are my friend."

"Glad to know Hoagie."

Nigel stared at his other friends, waiting for them to respond to him. But there was just a silence in the room, "So, what's been happening guys?"

Numbuh 5 came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's a long story, hopefully we have time."

"What do you mean hopefully?"

A loud buzzing noise sounded out in the tree house. Numbuh 5 removed her hand and ran towards the exit, "Keep an eye on 'em and make sure he gets some regular clothes on. Numbuh 5 needs to take care of some business."

With that she exited the room and headed towards the bridge. Numbuh 2 clapped his hands together and said, "Well, you heard her, let's get Numbuh 1 into his clothes."

They started to guide him outside of the room towards a door with a number 1 painted on it. The doors slid open to reveal a very dusty room, his very dusty room, "Wow, my old room."

Numbuh 1 made his way towards his old bed, running his gloved hand against it, picking up some dust, "It's so small."

For the while he has been away, he had grown taller. Now that he noticed, everything seemed so small. He headed towards his closet of clothes to choose his outfit. Pretty much all red sweaters and tan shorts. He searched through the racks of cloths choosing out a large sweater, dark green cargo shorts, a black vest, and his brown shoes. He was just glad that they still fit him.

He touched his face again, feeling like something was missing. Where were his sunglasses, it wasn't like he had a drawer full of them, "Hey, do you guys know where my sunglasses are?"

Numbuh 4 raised a hand and mumbled, "5 has 'em. But she's probably on the bridge talking to Moon Base."

"How would you know that?"

"We have gotten so many calls from them that it's pretty much become a regular thing."

Numbuh 1 was confused, even when he used to be the leader he didn't get that many calls from Moon Base, "What happened while I was gone?"

It looked like he was about to respond but Numbuh 5 rushed in, panting, "Moon Base called us about the crash. Numbuh 362 wants to speak to us about it and about something else."

Everyone nodded and piled out of the room. Numbuh 1 was about to follow them, but Numbuh 5 stopped him, "Aren't you forgettin' somethin'?"

He cocked an eyebrow and stared at his body looking for the problem. "Uh… Captain Air Head, you don't have your sunglasses." She retorted as she handed him a shining pair of black sunglasses.

He smirked and took a hold of the tinted glasses. He slipped them on and creased his brows downward, "Thanks for holding onto them."

"No need to thank me, boss." She gave him a wink and ran to the bay with Numbuh 1 following behind.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've been in this thing."

They were already making their way to the Moon base in their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 1 felt something was different though, "Are we going faster than usual?"

Numbuh 2 turned his head and answered, "Yup, the KND scientists have just finished a new type of fuel that made our ships last longer and go super dooper fast!"

"That's cool."

Numbuh 4 turned his chair towards Numbuh 1 and furrowed his brows, "Why the crud do you have hair all of a sudden?"

Numbuh turned his gaze towards the Aussie and a blush began to creep on his face, "W-Well, it is kinda hard to explain. You see the Galactic KND put me through some extreme therapy over the hundreds of years I've been there."

"Hold on! Hundreds?! How long have ya'll been 'dere?!" Numbuh 5 asked in a panicked voice.

Then she was interrupted by a familiar loud voice, "This is KND Moon Base, state your na-! Oh… it's you lot."

Numbuh 2 turned on the microphone and answered back in a mocking voice, "Hey Fanny, how have you been doin'?"

"Cut it out, Numbuh 2, your flirting voice won't work, alright?" Numbuh 86 answered back in her annoyed voice. "Now state your business and I shall ask 3 questions for authentification."

"Alrighty, our business here is that the Supreme Leader has called us for a talk in Moon Base."

"Okay, now the first question is 'Do you have a girlfriend Numbuh 2?'"

"Yup."

"Alright, no need for the other 2 questions."

"Why?"

"You don't have a girlfriend Hoagie."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Oh whatever! You're clear for landing Sector V. Numbuh 86 out."

Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes while mumbling rude insults as he pulled a few levers and steered the ship into the docking bay. Numbuh 86 changed a lot from what Numbuh 1 could see. She didn't have her usual helmet on and her hair was less frizzy and much longer, down to half of her upper arm! Plus her angry gaze turned into more of a very serious gaze. He started to wonder what the other operatives look like now.

Their ship landed and the door opened to reveal Numbuh 86 standing close by. Wow, she actually changed a _whole _lot. Her uniform wasn't the same either. She had the same green sweater, brown arm gauntlets from her elbow down, fingerless gloves, a black breast plate, black knee boots, and her helmet attached behind her back. She gave everyone an intense stare and yelled, "Well, what are yah standin' in there for? Get out of here, she wants ta' see yah now, doesn't she?"

They all filed out of the ship and stood in front of her. She specifically eyed Numbuh 1 with a confused stare, "And who are you?"

She doesn't seem to recognize him, maybe because he grew taller and has hair now. Maybe this was a chance to play with her. Numbuh 1 smirked and did his best America accent and said, "You mean you don't know?! I am new to this place, Fanny!"

"What?! Who are yah- AND HOW DO YAH KNOW ME NAME, BOY?!"

He giggled and continued to manipulate her, "I came from the Rainbow Bridge to tell you that there is a magnificent Rainbow Monkey land where I come from. I came here to take you, my dear, there!"

"You really… mean it?"

She fell for it, so gullible, "Yeah, take my hand and we'll fly!"

"Yipee! Wait- DON'T PLAY WITH ME SOLDIER!"

Numbuh 4 chimed in and mocked, "You fell for that crud?! I didn't think you were that stupid. I mean you don't even recognize him do you?!"

"What do yah mean don't recognize him, I've never seen hi- Oh my word."

She finally got it. Numbuh 86 drew her face closer, studying Numbuh 1 in an intense gaze. She drew back with a loud gasp. "Ah have to tell her quickly! Come on then, let's not waste anneh' more time!" She yelled as she bolted off, leading the operatives towards their leaders office.

Rachel McKenzie, Numbuh 362, let out a long sigh as she finished all of her paper work. She set down the last paper in a big neat pile and set her pen down. She stood up from her desk and leaned back to stretch. She didn't like getting old, she started to have all of these aches in her bones and near her chest. Putting down her helmet she sat back in the chair and rested her feet against the desk.

Her desk started to rumble a little, making her aware of incoming operatives. She put her helmet back on and dusted off her uniform. The steps grew louder, must be Fanny. The door flashed open, light began to beam inside the office. "SIR SIR! THEY FOUND HIM!" The Irish girl yelled.

Numbuh 362 rolled her eyes and asked in an annoyed tone, "I have no idea _who _you are talking about."

The operatives from Sector V came into the office, including… "Oh my God. It's-"

She cut off her voice and stood up to see one of her long lost operatives. "Nigel Uno."

_AAAAAAAAAAANNNND That's where I will stop. Review, follow, or favorite. If you are having trouble on Numbuh 86 and 362's outfits, I will try and get some visual aids on my Deviant Art account (RRproAni). They will be up soon, but school is gonna start for me soon, so hopefully I will have enough time. Till the next chapter! UP UP AND AWAY! (I can't fly btw)_


End file.
